Taegan Potter And The Completely Different Life
by FreshlyMadeCookies
Summary: Harry was born Taegan Potter. James And Lily Survived. Draco is likable, Ron is a bully. Hermione is, well- herself. Just A little feistier than usual. What else can happen in one single story? Read to find out. READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE! Draco M/ Taegan P Hermione G/Colin C
1. Chapter 1

Taegan Potter And The Completely Different Life

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the plot and any possible OC's. AU.**

 **Warnings: AU. Slightly OOC Hermione, Very OOC Draco+ Narcissa. Live Lily and James and Enemy Ron. (who is also very rich(**

 **Rating: G. May rise to Young T.**

 **Summary: Harry's a girl, Lily and James survive and have another child and Draco Malfoy is likeable. Will start in the summer before first year and will then move on to the summer between the OoTF and HBP. Hope you enjoy!**

"Tae, come downstairs a minute, please!" Lily Potter called up to her 11-year-old-daughter.

Taegan made her way down the stairs and through the hallway to her mother, who looked very, _very_ excited. Lily handed her a letter with a strange seal with an 'H' printed onto the red wax. It took her about 5 seconds to realise what it was. She flipped it over and saw her name printed on the front.

"Open it, honey!" Her mother encouraged her.

"Actually Mum, can I do it when Dad gets home, and Gabbie's back from nursery?" She asked, smiling up at her role model.

"Sure, Tae. It's your letter. You can open it up whenever you like, as long as you open it before September!" Lily said, beaming. She was proud that her daughter wanted to open her letter with the whole family. Little Gabriella might not understand, but even so she was a cheerful toddler and would be happy for her big sister anyway.

As Teagan made her way back to her room to practice playing her piano, she caught herself in the mirror and smiled, for about the millionth time that day. As she grew, she was becoming a lot like her mother. She had the dark red hair, and the startling emerald eyes. She and Lily could have passed for sisters.

Another thing about Taegan was that she had her father's annoying tendency for trouble, her mother's smart head and natural talent and both of her parent's

courage. This courage meant that she could also be quite stubborn when she wanted to be. Which, to be fair, was not often, but when it came to helping others, this stubbornness was often used.

It certainly wasn't a bad thing. She definitely didn't want to become someone who let others push her around. It was just a side of her that should be kept for emergencies only.

Eyes sparkling, she skipped back to her room to go and practice the a-minor chord.

GABBIE AND JAMES ARE BACK HOME

A few hours later, Taegan could hear Lily greeting her father and talking to Gabriella, or as she liked to be called, Gabbie.

She rushed downstairs and hugged James before picking up her little sister and bouncing her, which made the infant laugh and call "Teggan! More, Teggan!"

Lily and James laughed and went to set the table for dinner.

5 minutes later the family of four were eating spaghetti bolegnese and talking about their days. Gabriella had just finished her story about how an 'annoying monster' had taken her colouring pencils and wouldn't give them back.

At 3 years old, Gabbie looked a lot like James. She had raven hair (thankfully it would lie straight) and deep brown eyes, mixed with her father's love for fun and mischief.

"Dad, I got my Hogwarts letter!" She blurted out, unable to keep it a secret any longer.

"Tae, that's wonderful! I'm calling Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus and telling them to get over here for Pizza! Have you opened it yet? Has she, Flower?"

Tae laughed along with Lily.

"No, I haven't," she replied.

"Great, now I can call your uncles!"

Soon enough, Remus and Sirius arrived with a pizza each. Gabbie was in bed, because it was around 8'O clock, and _way_ past her bedtime.

They all gathered together on the sofas and waited for Taegan to open the precious letter. She brought it out from her dressing gown pocket and slowly, but surely, opened it.

She read it aloud.

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of equipment you will need. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

James and Sirius both cheered loudly while Lily and Remus rolled their eyes at their antics and congratulated Taegan.

The letter was passed around until it got to her and she turned it over. "There's more," She said, and read out the rest of it.

 _Miss Potter,_

 _During your first year at school you will need the following items:_

 _A wand_

 _The Hogwarts Uniform:_

 _1 set of plain black robes_

 _School skirts._

 _School shirts._

 _A Hogwarts Crest Jumper and your House Tie will be given to you after the sorting._

 _A set of potion vials._

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Charms, transfiguration and Potions)._

 _Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad. Your train ticket is included in this letter. Please do_ _ **not**_ _lose it._

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.**_

Together, her mother and father wrote the confirming letter to say she would be attending the school.

Meanwhile, Taegan was sent to bed to get some sleep before she went to Diagon Alley.

SEPTEMBER 1ST TAEGAN'S POV

"Mum, I'm nervous," I said as I held my train ticket in my now sweaty hand.

"What if I end up in- Hufflepuff?" I asked. It was just a joke but it didn't help at all. I wanted to be a Gryffindor, like my Mum and Dad were.

"We'll still be proud of you," Said Mum. I hugged her and Dad goodbye, along with little Gabbie as I heard train about to go. I handed my ticket to the ticket master and boarded the train, smiling and feeling sad at the same time. I pushed aside the sad feeling and waved as the train left the station. I waved until my family were pinpricks in the distance.

A girl that looked around my age opened the compartment door.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

I nodded and said: "Sure!"

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger," She introduced herself. She had slightly bushy brown hair and almond eyes.

"Taegan Potter. Nice to meet you, Hermione!" I replied. I liked Hermione. She seemed intelligent enough, but also friendly.

"So, are you excited for Hogwarts?" Asked Hermione.

"I guess. I'm just really nervous."

She nodded. "Me too. About the sorting? I'm a muggleborn, so I'm a little nervous about what people will think of me."

"Yeah, but it's more about my family name. Some of the Slytherins won't be very keen on me."

"Well, your family made You-Know-Who disappear! Of course they're going to be like that, but if you and I, no matter what house we're in, stick together, then you won't even _notice_ them."

"How do you know that about me and my parents?" I asked, perplexed. If she was muggleborn, how did she know that?

"I read a _few_ books- now and then."

Just then, there was _another_ interruption.

"Hi, may I sit here? I'm sorry, there's no where else." A boy with gelled hair asked.

"Sure," Hermione and I said at once.

The boy sat on the seat opposite from us. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Thanks for letting me join you," He smiled at us.

"Hey," I replied. "I'm Taegan Potter and this is Hermione Granger. Honestly, it's no problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

Draco looked dumbstruck to say the least. I was worried I'd overdone it and scared him away.

It was my turn to be surprised when he asked: "We're _friends_?"

"Of course," Said Hermione. "If you want us to be."

"No, no. It's not that. It's just- I've never had a real friend before!" Exclaimed Draco.

"Well, you've got two now," I said, grinning widely. "So, Draco. What house do you want to be in?"

His mood seemed to dampen. "My father wants me to be a Slytherin."

"But what do _you_ want?" Hermione asked.

"To be in Gryffindor." He said sincerely.

"Well,-" I started, before for one last time the door slid open.

"Hermione, Taegan, please don't hate me," Draco said quickly. This confused me.

"Well, Well. Look who it is," Said a voice.

"Draco, Taegan who _are_ these people?" Hermione asked, noting me and Draco's angry faces.

"Ron Weasley, comes from the third richest family in the wizarding world." I replied. I'd been taught these things by my tutor, who taught me about wizarding history and culture.

"Who are the second and first richest families?"

"I'm first and Tae is second. Wait. Tae..I like that. Can I call you Tae?" Draco replied.

"Sure," I said quickly, before remembering that Ronald was still standing in the doorway, snarling at us. "What do you want?" I asked, boldly.

"Just all of the sweets in your compartment, nothing much." I looked down onto my lap, and realised that we had indeed bought quite a few packets of them.

Hermione reached out to him and closed the sliding door on his finger. It must have hurt a lot as he yowled and ran, shouting: "I'm not done with you yet,"

I remembered something Draco had said a minute before Hermione's 'attack'.

"Why did you tell us not to hate you?" I asked.

"Me and Ron have been at war since birth. He hates me and I hate him."

"Well, we all hate him now," Hermione declared, grinning widely. "Oh, Look! We're nearly there!"

I turned to Draco. "Follow your heart, not your mind," I said seriously. I just hoped he would listen.

THE SORTING TAEGAN'S POV

My heart was thudding in my chest as my name was called. I sat on the stool that the school provided and waited for the precious, old hat to touch my head.

I didn't have to wait long.

A loud voice shook me from my trance.

"Hmmm, another one. You pesky Potters are tricky, very tricky indeed... But where to put you...? You show qualities of all of the houses. Yes, even the most hated of the four...But Gryffindor runs in your blood. And it will for generations to come..."

Silence. And then...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I laughed. Smiling in relief, I made my way over to the cheering table full of Lions.

I watched the sorting, mostly uninterested. I say mostly only because Hermione came to join me in my new house, which made me overjoyed.

Soon enough it was Draco's turn. I could feel his nerves like only one other person could. Hermione.

It was easy to see his shaking hands betraying his 'confident' expression.

But he stood his ground nevertheless and let McGonagall put the worn wizard's hat on his head.

It took a while for him to be sorted. I hoped beyond hope that he would grant my wish and join me, but a small part of me thought that he wouldn't. That fear was creeping in a little more every second until the hat shouted out his fate...

GRYFFINDOR.

I opened the eyes I didn't realise I had closed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Draco sat in between me and Hermione and we chatted, laughing when Ron joined Slytherin despite his protests and demands for a 'rematch'.

We all laughed when he did that. For the next seven years, Hogwarts- _GRYFFINDOR_ would be our home.

 **Wow, that took ages. Hope you liked. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Biscuits, thanks for reading the last chapter! I'd like to let you know that I am also on Wattpad, under the name SnazzyNarwhal and also that this chapter will be set in the summer between Order Of The Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. I hope you enjoy it and comment your favourite type of cookie :)

 **Taegan's POV**

I felt someone shaking me awake and slowly I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the new light. When my vision finally cleared I groaned as I saw my father smiling mischievously at me.

'Oh god,' I thought. 'This can't be good.'

"Wake up, sunshine," He said. Technically I was already awake thanks to my annoying Dad, but when I told him this, he only laughed.

"You have to be kidding - It must be like five in the morning Dad," I moaned and grew angry as he smirked in that annoying way that he always did when he was planning something. I was in for a nasty surprise.

"No. It's-" He checked his watch. "Eight-thirty exactly. Come on, your mother's getting impatient. You know how she is..."

My mood suddenly changed and I immediately reacted to this, shoving my father out of my room and throwing on some jeans and a T-shirt. As I was running frantically into the bathroom, I crashed into Gabbie. I muttered a rushed yet sincere apology and continued on my dash, not noticing my sister's crumpled face.

After brushing my teeth in record time, I turned to her and realised that she looked pretty upset.

"What's wrong, Princess?" I enquired as I took her hand and led her down the stairs. She paused and whispered into my ear, and it was only just audible above the clashing coming from the kitchen.

"I don't want you to leave..."

I frowned - I should have expected this. It happens every year and each time I have to say the same thing.

"You'll be going too in just a few years! And besides, I'm not going _now._ Let's enjoy the time we have together, okay?"

She smiled, eyes watering.

I thought she was crying again, and sent her a questioning look.

"I think dad's making breakfast."

Damn. _Why was Dad so terrible at cooking?_

"Come on, we'll pull the bin trick."

Together we strolled into the kitchen, trying to ignore the nasty burning smell coming from the stove. What was supposed to look like a piece of French Toast actually looked like...well...a black rock.

Mum looked up from her copy of the daily prophet and smiled at us both. I had known my father was up to something;The whole 'Mum's getting cross' thing was obviously just a ploy to get us up and out of bed.

"Morning, hunnies. Your dad's making breakfast again. Let's not upset him, just pull the throw-it-away trick and I'll make pancakes later, okay?"

We both nodded and shot her a smile, sitting down at our respective places at the dining table.

Just as I was about to throw away my dreaded french toast, Hedwig flew in through the open window and nipped my finger in an affectionate manner, before allowing me to untie from her leg 2 letters, which I supposed were from Hermione and Draco.

The first was from Hermione.

 _Dear Taegan,  
I've missed both you and Draco terribly so far. I hope you are doing well. How has your holiday been? Mine has been rather unproductive so far, but my mother has said that she'd like you to visit for a few days. How does Friday night sound? We can pick you up. Besides, Lily and Mother haven't had a catch up in a while- I'm sure that they'd like to see each other again. Draco has written me and apparently his father has been horrible to him all summer (or what we've had of it). Apparently his mother is the one parent who shows any love for him at all...it's sad, isn't it? At least we all have each other to rely on. Have you heard anything from the school? Doing your homework? Snape's essay on the seven uses of a Beozar is nearly impossible. I mean, 3 feet? That is going to take us ages! Hope you can make it this week! ~  
Love,  
Hermione._

Typical Hermione, asking about homework. I quickly started on my reply.

 _Hermione,  
Typical of you to talk about homework. Honestly, I was laughing as I read your letter. You are such a comedian. Anyway, that is beside the point. My holiday has been pretty good so far, thanks. And I'd love to come for the weekend, it'll be nice to finally see you! About Draco - I'm sort of worried about him. When we see him we must check on him. I hope he's okay.  
With Love,  
Taegan X_

 **I** then opened Draco's letter, which was pretty short.

 _Tae,  
I hope you're having a good holiday. My father is being absolutely horrid. I hate him so, so much. Right now I only have my mother and I'm really missing you and Herms. Did you have a good birthday? We'll celebrate it when we get back to school.  
Friendly Love,  
Draco._

I felt so horrible for him, and wrote a slightly longer reply than Hermione got, which I did feel bad about. I sent them off and turned to mother.

"What's the plan for today then, Mother?" I asked, sending Hedwig off again with my replies to both messages.

Mum smiled. "Diagon Alley."

~~~###~~~

After Mum made some pancakes so we did at least have a good breakfast, we each grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted out the name of our destination. First, we made for Flourish And Blotts to grab my school supplies before heading to the renowned Madame Malkin's for some new robes.

As I was being fitted for a few school pairs, I looked over my shoulder...

"Draco?"


End file.
